


221b - Not something to write home about

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [385]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “Greg, you look terrible. I thought you and Molly went to Spain to relax.”





	

“Greg, you look terrible. I thought you and Molly went to Spain to relax.”

“We did. It did not work out that way. The cosy little apartment we wanted had been damaged by a burst pipe and we ended up in a large concrete hotel with 400 rooms. The food was terrible and they managed to give all their guests food poisoning. It was not pleasant, let me tell you. When we felt better after a couple of days our car was broken into on the first trip to the coast while we checked out an observation point and all our cash was stolen.”

“Greg, I’m so sorry. That is awful.”

“I’m not done yet. Our flight back was cancelled and we had to fly to Edinburgh and take the train from there.”

He finished his tale with a sigh.

“I feel like I need at least two more holiday weeks to recover. Please tell me that Sherlock is busy with other stuff.”

That exact moment the front door opens with a dramatic sound and Sherlock flounces in.

“Lestrade. Perfect timing. I again did all your work for you while you lounged on a beach. You need to reopen two unsolved cases and one that your colleagues solved wrong. So much to do, let’s get to work. Glad to be back?"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Some of my friends have been travelling this weekend, so I thought a travel-related   
>  221b would be fitting. :D  
>  Most of what happened to Lestrade happened to my fabulous flatmate. I didn't even need  
>  to make that shit up... ;)


End file.
